


Trust

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e09 Avenger 2.0, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felger’s a pain in Jack's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splash_the_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/gifts).



> A response to this icon prompt:

As far as Jack was concerned, Carter had officially lost it. Felger! She’d gone offworld with Felger, that whiny, good-for-nothing weasel! IQ aside, Carter sometimes did very stupid things. And Hammond had let her. The planet was controlled by Baal, for god’s sake.

Jack sat back against the DHD and slapped his thigh with his hat. He trusted Carter to watch her own back, but he also trusted Felger to get her back shot at, or worse. And he really didn’t trust Daniel not to drown.

This sucked in so, so many ways.

Teal’c was lecturing a group of Jaffa leaders nearby, assuring them that nobody had sabotaged the gate. They’d already subdued the fighting with a few well-placed staff blasts and a lot of talk, and the ones who wouldn’t buy it were under guard. But Jack didn’t trust them not to kill each other before they could all get off this damn rock. 

Finally, Teal’c broke off from the other Jaffa and approached the DHD. “I believe them to be satisfied for now,” he said. He almost sighed. “This virus is a difficult concept to understand.”

“No kidding,” Jack said. Any other time, he’d have loved to watch Teal’c talk geek to a bunch of Jaffa. Today, not so much. “What the hell was she thinking?”

“I have no doubt that Major Carter will complete her mission, O’Neill.”

“Hopefully without getting her ass kicked.”

“That would be preferable,” Teal’c said. He stood still for a minute, his staff weapon planted in the ground by his feet, but his eyes wandered. Jack followed.

The al-kesh. They had control of the al-kesh. 

“Teal’c,” he said slowly, “how long would it take us to get to ’117?”


End file.
